


Serendipitous

by lyovchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, kiyosuga - Freeform, sugakiyo - Freeform, this is literal brainrot fic, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyovchka/pseuds/lyovchka
Summary: She will know and he will remember that at one point in time, she was his, and he was hers. And that was all that matters.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Serendipitous

**Author's Note:**

> thank u tams for inspiring me to write angsty/fluffy/nsfw-ish/wholesome sgky hehe also may i suggest u listen to daniel bedingfield's 'if you're not the one' and 7th avenue's cover of john mclaughlin's 'so close' (yes, that track from enchanted).

"Kou, we-..we need to talk."

Her words stop him in his tracks. chills run up his spine, goosebumps decorating his skin. Frankly, Koushi's known for a while now that one of these days, they were going to have to talk about it; however, no amount of preparation could have possibly been enough. He stays rooted to the ground, hazel eyes wide as his glances at the female, who couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Cerulean orbs look at everything but him, and he smiles just a bit - it was strange to see straightforward Kiyoko in such a demeanor: nervously biting her lip and fiddling with her gloved fingers.

A chuckle escapes his lips. Outstretching his arm towards Shimizu, her beckons her to him; taking her hand into his and shoving it into his coat pocket, they walk slowly, making their way to her apartment. The silence that engulfs them felt strange; normally, the peace and quiet was comfortable, but this time, it hangs around heavily, and the tension is so thick, anybody could cut it with a knife if they want. But he keeps a tight hold of her hand, thumb stroking over her knuckles as they go on; Kiyoko returns the favor and steps closer to him, the gesture putting him at ease somehow.

The trip to her flat was uneventful and they make it safely, despite the the snow that fell suddenly; climate change, he said, to which she replied with a genuine soft chuckle. She unlocks her door and allows them both into the cozy unit. They go about it like they usually would - Koushi would take Kiyoko's coat and hang them both; he would let her go ahead and he would set their shoes aside neatly. They've done this a thousand times already, ever since they've started dating in secret during their junior year in high school. He was almost doing it out of instinct by now.

He pads towards her living room, where he occupies a corner of her couch, waiting patiently for her to return with their drinks. She arrives not too long after, two cups of freshly-brewed coffee in hand. Sugawara thanks her for her hospitality and takes a sip of his black coffee.

"...you're not going to put cream in it?" Kiyoko asks quietly, and he flashes her another one of his boyish smiles. _Ah, that's right_ , she thinks to herself. For some strange reason, whenever he needed to be serious, Koushi drinks his coffee without the usual cream. The recollection makes her shoulders sag all the more, head hanging lowly. "...K-Koushi, I- "

"Take your time, Kiyoko." When Shimizu doesn't speak, Koushi takes the mug from her hand and sets it aside; he holds onto her hands gently, bringing each to his lips, planting kisses onto her knuckles. ".. you want to break up, don't you?"

Her heart aches when he says it; the words linger in the air, swirling around, and she almost cries. He isn't helping at all, she thinks madly. How can he be so calm and collected right now? She grips onto her cup tighter as she nibbles on her lower lip out of nervous habit. Oh how she wishes she could forever take her time, but she knows, _they both know_ , this was where things were headed for the two of them.

It started when he decided to move to Tokyo for work a year into the workforce. They said absence makes the heart grow fonder, and although such was the case for a while, it became normal for the both of them; so much so that some days, they'd even forget. Messaging each other worked to an extent; but that, too, eventually fell short. Visits and vacations get cancelled because their scheduled never matched, important dates waste away in the deep crevices of their minds and hearts, forgotten, until some time after). And then, it felt like an obligation; like they were part of each other's routine that they need to accomplish. The _I haves_ and the _I shoulds_ started to outweigh the _I wants_. On bad days, it was suffocating.

So many times, they both wanted to just surrender and let go, but they chose to fight for it, trying their best to keep their love afloat. But efforts could only go far, and even warriors grow weary and tired.

Traitorous tears drip onto their held hands and Koushi pulls her to his embrace, arms wrapping carefully around her small frame. "I've known for a while..that you wanted to break up, I mean," he says, leaning against the couch as she shifts closer to him, practically seated on his lap as they stand on the crossroads of their relationship. He lets out the softest laugh, his hand gently stroking the back of Kiyoko's head, fingers running through silky locks. She smelled like her usual lavender with a hint of vanilla, and it brings him back to the day he first caught a whiff of it. _How cruel._

She pulls back to look at him wide-eyed, her cheeks tinged pink. "H-how?"

"Today, you were look at me as if you were saying good-bye."

That was Kiyoko's undoing, eyes already brimming with tears, and she drops her head to his chest, soft sobs coming from her. She didn't want it to end, and neither did he, but they both know they would only end up hurting each other in the long run if they keep at it. The anxieties, insecurities and doubts unspoken and shoved under the rug will soon haunt them, and it was better to end things now while they still can, while they were still okay. Apologies spill from her pink lips as she weeps; Koushi whispers kind words as he presses kisses to her temple, his eyes shut tight, hoping that everything was just a bad dream and that the two of them would soon wake up from it, even though he knows that isn't the case and that he was being naïve.

"Do you regret it?" He asks softly once she settles, the two of them a heap of tangled limbs on the couch. She looks up at him inquisitively, wondering what he meant. "This—us."

"Not at all!" She exclaims, shaking her head vehemently. Koushi laughs, head tipping back as he does. "If there's anything I regret, it's us not lasting as long as we wanted to.." He looks at her once more, kind eyes meeting her gaze as he tucks loose dark tendrils behind her ear. A small smile curls his lips while his thumb graze her cheek lightly, and he chuckles.

"I had a crush on you since we were in first year," he says, which takes Kiyoko aback. When she was about to ask what the point of this was, he interjects, "I mean, even the boys did. Although Daichi has always had a thing for Michimiya, he was just too dense to notice until after graduation..."

Shimizu realizes he was reminiscing for the sake of it; standing where they were, as they prepare to take on separate paths, he chooses to look back and appreciate the road they treaded together. It wasn't easy; like any relationship, they had their ups and downs too—too many close calls, too many almosts; but as much as there were heartbreaks, there were just as much highs; top-of-the-world instances when every puzzle pieces fit perfectly—their intertwined fingers, his arms around her, his lips when they kiss.

She sighs. "...why are you making this so easy, Kou?"

"Because I love you."

"Kou..."

" _Kiyoko_." She whines and starts to cry again, quietly, against his chest, her fists balled up. He laughs dryly and gently pushes her away so he could se her face, hazel eyes searching stormy grey ones. "I will always love you. I told you that before, right? That no matter what happens, a part of me, a part of my heart will forever belong to you."

As he closes his eyes, their foreheads touch. Shimizu holds onto his face, fingers shaking as she takes in the sight of him, memorizing each detail as though they'd never see each other again—the way his hair brushes against his brows, his long lashes, the beauty mark she loves so much, his pointed nose, the light freckles dusting his cheeks, and his lips. Koushi allows her to touch him, not moving away when he feels her thumbs stroking his visage.

" _I love you_ ," she says softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. She tastes as sweet as ever, if not for her tears. He peeks at her and his breath hitches—how unfair. How can she still be so stunning, even when she's crying? _How cruel can you be?_

"I know."

Their lips meet again, chasing after each other as they kiss longer than the last, greed manifesting itself in the way they held onto each other tightly, afraid to let go. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer, mouths parting as tongues delve into each other, their breaths mingling.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks in between heated kisses; they've never done much, having promised to give themselves fully to each other if they ever make it to the altar. She nods, and soon, they're stumbling from her living room to her bed, clothes strewn here and there, trailing them from behind.

Maybe for tonight, they can be selfish.

Koushi gently lays her down and hovers over her, his finges brushing her locks away from her face. He's known this for a long time but there is never a time when Kiyoko isn't beautiful—although it's quite ironic that he's discovering this sight of her now, just as their chapter together is coming to a close. "What are you doing, covering yourself like that.."

Beneath him, she pulls on her duvet to cover her nakedness, at he couldn't help but laugh softly. For the longest time, she's been insecure about her body, and every time, he would debunk her anxieties; now wouldn't be any different. Shifting just a bit that he's by her feet, he carefully pushes the blanket off of her legs, planting kisses on every visible scar.

"K-Kou, what are you doing..?" She stammers, eyes wide and cheeks completely flushed. She tries to retract her leg, pulling it away from him but he doesn't let her. Slowly, he ascends, peppering her limbs with open-mouthed kisses, murmuring something about how beautiful she is, scars included. Heat pools between her legs as he moves further up, a gasp escaping her as he lands a peck onto the flesh there. She grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs on it, pulling him up carefully for another kiss. His hands work their magic on her body, and for a while, she wonders why they haven't done this before.

_But then it wouldn't be this special._

She buries her face into his chest as he takes the lead; Sugawara explores her body with utmost care, murmuring words of adoration each time he discovers some place new. He nuzzles her neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin, branding her flesh, leaving marks that will soon fade into nothingness. Her head spins as she chases after him, his fingers and mouth stimulating her at various places at once, opening her eyes to pleasure she's never known before.

He was taking his time, it was almost painful; after all, they no longer have much. "Koushi." He looks at her, and she smiles, her hand cupping the side of his face again. "Please."

"Mm, let me just put on protecti—" She shakes her head at the mention of contraceptive, and Koushi frowns just a bit. "Kiyoko—"

She knows the possible repercussions. She knows it's wrong. But—

"...I want to feel you, completely. _Please._ "

Long ago, he found that it was always hard for him to deny her requests when she asks that way. Does she not know it's taking him _everything_ he's got not to jump on her, when she looks as tempting as she does right now? "I'll ask one more time," Sugawara mumbles, their foreheads touching yet again, noses brushing as he kisses her repeatedly, eyes closed as he basks in the moment. The two of them had promised that they wouldn't give in to such desires, especially Kiyoko. He doesn't want her regretting anything else, nor did he want to end things on a sour note.  
  
" _Quit stalling, Sugawara._ " Her response makes him blink a few before breaking into a fond smile, swollen lips crashing against her own at the same time their bodies join, his hips pressing firmly against her own, burying himself deep into her.

They claim each other, hands and lips desperately grasping at what little is left of them. His lips brand her flesh with little marks and she drags her nails down his back in every possible space, leaving proof that she was there, he was first; it doesn't matter if it fades. She will know and he will remember that at one point in time, she was his, and he was hers.

And that was all that matters.

* * *

No one dare say a word after.

Together, they lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of their love-making, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Kiyoko dozes off, but Koushi couldn't bring himself to sleep—not when their clock was ticking. Daybreak was upon them, and he knows he needs to let go, as their story together was over.

"Do you regret it?" Came her small voice, and he glances down at the beauty nestled in his arms, eyes hazy with sleep. He brushes hair away from her face and she leans into his touch, nuzzling his palm.

"Regret what, love?"

"Us."

He manages a smile. "No."

"Will you?"

"Never in a million years."

She falls silent for a bit, her gaze downcast. "Kou... we fought for us, didn't we?"

"We did."

"...I'm glad you were my first."

Sugawara cups her face with his hands, his kind smile not once leaving his lips. "Thank _you_ for choosing me to be your first." He plants a chaste kiss to her forehead, traitorous tears rolling down his cheeks as he does so. _This is it_.

"Is this good-bye...?" She asks quietly, her voice unsure. He shakes his head.

"What are you saying, dummy?" Kiyoko musters the courage to look up at him and Koushi beams at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Shimizu! Who else will be the godfather to your kids, huh?"

He was her king, her knight in shining armor. She was his beacon, his queen. How many times has he saved her with his bright smile, his kindness? They are, in many aspects, soulmates, true loves, and it relieves them to know that they've found their halves in each other, for not many in the world could say they have.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you."

She wishes she could have stayed up more, but Kiyoko falls prey to slumber; by the time she comes to, the warmth beside her bed was gone, not a trace of him left in her apartment. "Kou?"

Maybe she was just dreaming; maybe this was all a nightmare, and they hadn't really broken up, and Koushi was just somewhere in her apartment, reading a book or cooking her breakfast. But he wasn't; instead, what awaits her was a hearty breakfast on the dining table, each component her favorite, and a sapphire-colored velvet box that held a simple gold band inside. It was nothing too fancy, just like him—things tend to be easy and simple with him.

Beneath it lays a small note in his familiar handwriting; instructions on how to reheat the meal he left her with, saying that caring for her would be his last boyfriend duty, and it brings her to tears because _stupid Sugawara_ just has to be this sweet. She reads on, wondering if there was anything written about the ring he left, and she weeps.

_Forever and always._ _In this lifetime, and in the next._

The gods are cruel this time around, but maybe they'llhave their chance again next time. Maybe the universe will conspire; maybe it will bring them back one day. It doesn't matter when, it doesn't matter where.

She hopes that when the day comes, they will be much stronger; much braver to weather through life together, hands clasped and firmly intertwined.

* * *

— **an entire lifetime after,**

In a world where billions of people existed, let alone a prefecture where ten million resided, what was the chance of two wandering sounds finding each other? In the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, where life is ever fast-paced, was it possible for two lives to collide?

Because years later, the universe does conspire for twokindred souls, who have long yearned to find their way back to each other. Destiny rewrites itself, for their love transcended their lives prior.

Not everyone is given the chance, and not many are given another. That's why this time, they're braver, they're stronger.

Perhaps the gods aren't as heartless as they say.


End file.
